


But Satisfaction Brought it Back Extras

by Broccoli2002



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Extra Stuff, Gen, Go check out my main story for background, Holidays, Really whatever you guys request, no smut though, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli2002/pseuds/Broccoli2002
Summary: Extra chapters that you can request within the 'But Satisfaction Brought It Back" universe. This is a side thing, so don't expect very fast updates. It's more like a side thing for me to do when I get slightly tired or hit a writer's block with the main story.





	But Satisfaction Brought it Back Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, first chapter to this madness about to unfold. This one was requested by pawn_vs_player for 300 views on the main story. So here you go. Again, apologies if I mess this up. I'm not good at this romance thing. It's also kinda short, so sorry about that. Here we go.

Dwight was conflicted.

He was just introduced to Evan, and he must say, he left a _great_ impression. The man seemed so different from his killing persona. He was kind, friendly, proper, elegant, and many other descriptions that Dwight couldn’t think of right now.

So different from the ravenous and hungry killer he had seen.

“Are you okay, Dwight Fairfield?” Evan asked him, caringly. Dwight glanced back at the huge man, a small, kind smile on his face.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just my thoughts running wild in my head.” Evan nodded at that. That’s another thing, he’s so understanding. He seemed like the perfect person, almost.

Except that he went mad with power and killed a ton of people.

That sent his thoughts to a halting crash. That’s right, no matter how nice they are, they have killed people before, and that’s not something any normal person would do.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can ask me anything, boy. I’m sure you’re still surprised, or at least, curious about all of this and us.” Dwight had his head down, refusing to meet Evan’s eyes. Evan had his mask off, so he had a full view.

Evan without his mask was actually quite handsome. He had a small scar by his eyebrow, and his deep forest green eyes pierced through the darkness. He had a cute nose, with nice, wide lips that he would so happily kiss-

Wait.

What the hell, Dwight asked himself. Is he really lusting over Evan Macmillan, who has to be like, a century older than him? That’s like, at least breaking ten laws right there.

Evan was looking at him, concern clear on his face. Dwight, however, was just glancing down, hiding the blush that had appeared on his face from the thoughts in his mind.

“Hey, Evan?” Dwight whispered, and Evan nodded, trying to look up to meet Dwight’s eyes.

“Yeah?” he responded, curiosity taking over him. What was causing his newfound ally to not meet his eyes?

“What happened?”

That came out before he could even control it. Dwight slapped his mouth as a failed attempt to catch those words back, or to get him to shut up before he spouts some nonsense again. His cheeks took on a whole new tint of red, mixing the embarrassment with the emotions he had dwelling.

Evan, who just watched everything happened, chuckled softly in amusement to himself. Watching Dwight get flustered and hot under the collar was really cute-

Oh, now hold on there.

Evan began blushing too, but he had to reply do Dwight’s answer.

“What do you mean?”

“…How you got here,” Dwight whispered, almost inaudible, but Evan’s sharp ears heard it. He tensed up, reliving those awful memories that he had to see almost every day, ever since that incident.

Dwight hid his face with his hands as he delved into his self-loathing.

“I’m so dumb, I shouldn’t have asked, if you don’t want to answer you don’t have to-,” Dwight began stammering, but Evan cut him off.

“No, it’s fine. It was just…unexpected. Yes. It’s alright, you deserve to know, and I’m happy to be the one to tell you, although this isn’t happy stuff.” Evan’s tone turned grim at the end, and Dwight felt the atmosphere around the two of them grow tense.

“I was the heir to the Macmillan Estate when I was but a child….”

* * *

 

You guys know the story, so I’m just gonna skip it for time’s sake.

* * *

 

“…And I appeared here, and soon everyone did.” Evan concluded his story, and Dwight listened to every aspect of it, not interrupting, seeing as he knew this was a sensitive topic for Evan.

There was a tense moment of silence in the air before it was broken by Dwight, as he asked a question that he believed will determine which side he belonged on. Which side of the scale he would fight for.

“Do you regret it? If you could go back and redo that time, would you?”

“Absolutely! I would try my best to save those innocent souls, all of them who did nothing wrong, yet suffered my grief and wrath, with no complaints. They were heroes, I tell you, and they definitely deserve more… And I’ll say, this is probably God’s way of punishing me for it.” Evan replied without hesitation, his eyes burning with fiery determination, before it slowly cooled off, leaving the grieving and confused child, just needing some sort of guidance that would help him down the right path.

At that moment, Dwight knew his ally. He would fight for, and with, along with Evan, and the rest of the killers. They were just as trapped as they were in this Nightmare, and it made no sense that they had to kill, triggering those memories they have tried to forget, but never have.

They were all lost souls, needing help, _calling for it_.

But no one came to help. No one offered guidance to them.

Dwight enveloped the bigger man in a hug, his arms not long enough to wrap around the entirety of his body, but Evan gladly returned it. Dwight could hear the sobbing of Evan, tears left unshed for so long, left to build up the façade of the Trapper.

Together, they stayed like that, through the never ending night of the Nightmare.

* * *

 

“Thank you, Dwight, but I think it might be time to go. Everyone would definitely be worried, for me and you.” Evan got up, before he pulled the smaller man along with him. Dwight muttered a thanks, brushing off the dirt sticking to his pants.

“Oh, and…sorry about earlier,” Evan apologized, scratching the back of his neck shyly. Dwight responded with a warm smile.

“It’s fine, I have other outfits with me back at the fire,” he reassured Evan. Evan seems satisfied, as they began walking through the trees, finding their way back to their respective areas.

Evan stopped as they approached the gates to the Macmillan Estate.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you, Dwight. You really cared about me in a way no one has before, not even my dad. So, thanks,” Evan said, turning over to make eye contact with Dwight.

“Where did this come from?” Dwight asked, a grin on his face, causing Evan to look away in embarrassment. For a large and intimidating figure, Evan was such a softie.

“I-I just wanted to say thanks!” Evan stammered, looking away. Dwight then chuckled loudly, drawing Evan’s attention.

“I’m just teasing you. But seriously, it’s no problem. After all, that’s what friends are for, right?” Dwight said, obliviously.

Evan tensed, before a small, sad smile grew onto his face.

“Yeah. Friends.”

They bid each other goodbye, before Dwight left, wandering into the woods, hoping to find his way home. But Evan’s final smile made him slightly confused.

What was that about?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that might or might not be on purpose. The whole friend thing. Whoops. Maybe I'll do a follow up on this for 1000 views, or maybe 100 kudos. Who knows.


End file.
